


and cut!

by arashianelf



Series: off-screen; on-screen [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who they are, off-screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and cut!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me in the shower and was inspired by coolohoh's drabble 'One Look' over at Livejournal. I totally knew I was going to post something even though I said I wouldn't. I will do this again, I just know it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Arashi does not (sadly) belong to me.

The cameras aren’t running and there are no fans around.

Only the staff members and them.

It only takes one action.

One nudge to wake Satoshi up to leave for home.

One nod to get Jun help to pack up their things.

One glance for Kazunari to support Satoshi.

One touch for Masaki to go out and tell the driver to wait a while.

One gesture to get Sho to stop hovering and help Jun.

One routine they’ve done so many times, developed over the years.

They talk.

They talk about schedules, and who is meeting up with who.

They talk about people, and what they comment on Arashi.

They talk about their fans, and how they can give back the fans the love they’ve received.

They talk about food, and where has good food and service.

They talk about sleep, and how little they’ve slept.

It took them years to get to this point.

They remember.

They remember when three out of five of their members didn’t want this life.

They remember when they made their debut on a rocky ship in Hawaii.

They remember when one of them took the first step to bridge the gap between them.

They remember when they were young, and became the family they never knew they needed.

They remember who they were and who they are, and see that they’ve come a long way.

They are Arashi.

Five boys who barely knew what they were doing back then.

Five boys who forged strong friendships because they didn’t have anyone else.

Five boys who protected each other when necessary.

Five boys who took care of each other when it got too bad.

Five boys who had grown up together.

They are Arashi.

Five men who had taken care of each other for so long it was routine, now.

Five men who looked back on their past and didn’t regret anything.

Five men who looked forward into the future and saw their fans.

Five men who looked around, in the present, and smiled at their family.

Five men who made up the extraordinary, close-knit group that was Arashi.

And they wouldn’t exchange what they had for anything.


End file.
